Discontinued
by Deolureium
Summary: Hashi Leo also known as Tiger Hashi when he's mad. He discovered that his best friend was going to a boarding school, Akatsuki. He then learned that he was also going to a boarding school, he doesn't know what one though. Rated M for constent cussing.
1. Dare

**Ok this has been on my mind for like ever!!!! I'm dying because I'm thinking of it so much!!!! It's hard to even bare!!!**

**Declaimer!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO!!!!!!! DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE!!!! I only own one character and /HE/ yes I said 'He' is my own creation Hashi Leo, everyone!!!!!**

**High school life of Tiger Hashi**

**Chapter 1 Dare**

**

* * *

**

He woke up one morning, sore from yesterday. 'I have to get out of here, fast.' he thought and quickly got dressed in his usual black jeans, black shirt, and a blood red hoodie with the zipper not fully up. He head on his dog tags, and once that was finished he left his hair the way it was and put something in a plastic bag and put it in his school bag. He put some chains on and headed out his window. Yes his window. He could almost hear his father coming up the stairs yelling "Get the fuck up you lazy bastard!" His father called and he winced at the sound of the anger rose from his father. He quickly made a dash to one of his friends house.

"Leo!" a voice called out to him as soon as he got there. "I'll be right out, hang on." the voice was concerned for him. Leo only smiled at the thought of someone worrying about him. 'I don't need it, what's love got to do with anything?' he thought as he waited for his friend to come down.

"It's about time Naruto!" Leo said playful anger in his voice. "Let's go before he comes." Leo said and started to hurriedly walk to school.

"You know you could have gone to the Uchia's place. It's a lot closer then mine." Naruto said his blond hair spiked up and his blue eyes sparkled. He wore what looked like the same thing as yesterday, orange shirt, with an orange hoodie. Blue jeans with a little bit of a rip in the knees. His bag slung over his shoulder as he walked smiling.

"I don't care, anyone would have been good. I just wanted to get away before he came in." Leo said his dark green eyes looking down, his pale black hair slipped from behind his ears into his face as he looked down at the ground.

"What did, Gaara dare you to do this time?" Naruto asked still smiling.

"Wait and see." Leo said with a smile as he finally looked up and started to run to school with new excitement. His chains jingling as he ran, Naruto hot on his heels.

"Hey, wait up!!!" a voice called behind them and Leo started to slow down. "Man, you two can run." the voice said out of breathe. It was defiantly male, the tone was deep, and not at all high pitched like a girls. He had on a black over coat with a hood over his head, tight blue jeans, and what Leo could see he had on a necklace that looked like it had a kanji on it. What ever it was it was blood red. 'Blood, everything is about blood now.' Leo thought to himself as he waited for the kid to finally catch his own breathe.

"So what really happened yesterday?" Naruto asked Leo. "You and Gaara were all hushed up in the corner."

"Mind your own damn business, Naruto!" a new voice this time it was a girls.

"Sakura-chaan!" Naruto whinnied. Leo only rolled his eyes as he seen the pinkette make her way towards the small group of boys.

"Honestly, your the only one that can control us." Leo said with a smirk, something he picked up along the way ever since he knew his friends.

"Fuck yeah!" Sakura said holding her fist up to Leo, she had on a pink jacket, with black shorts. Not much there, just looks a little...plain. Leo put his hands and back away slowly.

"Hey!" a silence voice said.

"Hey Shino." Leo said happy for his presence for once, he had on a gray coat that hid most of his face, and had on dark sunglasses and he wore gray shorts. His hair was spiked up and was black. Finally the boy with the over coat looked up at them all, you could defiantly see that he had dark eyes with a hint of red in them. It seemed that lines were coming from his eyes down to either side of his cheeks.

"Itachi, had enough air?" Leo asked smirking, only to receive a smirk back from him. "Where's Sasuke?" Leo asked as he started to walk towards the school, not that far away now.

"He left early, what did Gaara dare you to do this time?" Itachi asked eying his obvious stuffed bag.

"You'll see, you'll see." was all Leo could say about the returning topic.

"Leo-Kun!!!!!!" a new high pitched voice entered his ears.

"Can you be any louder, Ino?" Leo called almost covering his ears from the high pitched squeal. He looked up to see that Ino was wearing a blue jacket, with black tight pants. She had blond hair that covered most of her face, and had it tied in the back.

"What's in the bag? What are you planing today?" Ino said still not lowering her voice.

"You'll see, you'll see." Leo said same answer to the same topic on hand. Reaching the double doors they've entered, Leo, Naruto, and Ino making a big noise as they entered, they did that often. They say it was fun. "Alright, go on ahead without yours truly. I'll meet you all in class." Leo said smiling as he went a different direction then the rest of them.

(Naruto)

"What do you think he has planed to torcher us today?" I asked nervously it showed plainly in my voice.

"I don't know, but for him to switch that many moods it's bound to be bad." Shino said.

"I swear, he's like a girl." Sakura put in.

"Don't be too hard on the poor guy, he does have it rough with his father, and brother." Itachi said. Everyone was silent including me.

"I know how he must feel, no wonder him and Gaara are so close." I said as I looked around for some more familiar faces.

(Leo)

Walking down the hall now with a bunch of stares directed at me. 'It's working!' I thought as I grinned a bigger grin. 'The bell should be ringing soon, so I'll wait it out a bit.' I thought as I put my plan into action as I talked to some girls that were looking at me with big smiles.

"Hi" I smiled and knew why they were smiling back.

"My what big ears you have!" one of them said and I smiled even bigger.

"All the better to hear you with, beautiful." I said and leaned in closer to her. They laughed and they started to small talk with me, mostly about how silly I looked.

"It's a bet, really. I spent most of my night putting this thing together." I replied to them and then the bell rang in my ears as I quickly looked up. "See you two later." I winked at them and started on my way to the class where everyone was waiting anxiously for me to enter though those doors.

* * *

Oh wow! What do you think he looks like now? As promised questions. Will new people be joining them at the school? What will the pairings be? Any ideas on what you think might happen when people really understand him? How does his father, and brother react to him? Poor Leo right? Well I'll see if I can get the new chapter up soon in the mean time. R&R ^^ Oh and Hashi Leo came from my other fic **White Dog**.


	2. Akatsuki

**-Declaimer!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO!!!!!!! DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE!!!! I only own one character and /HE/ yes I said 'He' is my own creation Hashi Leo.**

**Tiger Hashi**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Walking down the hall now with a bunch of stares directed at me. 'It's working!' I thought as I grinned a bigger grin. 'The bell should be ringing soon, so I'll wait it out a bit.' I thought as I put my plan into action as I talked to some girls that were looking at me with big smiles.

"Hi" I smiled and knew why they were smiling back.

"My what big ears you have!" one of them said and I smiled even bigger.

"All the better to hear you with, beautiful." I said and leaned in closer to her. They laughed and they started to small talk with me, mostly about how silly I looked.

"It's a bet, really. I spent most of my night putting this thing together." I replied to them and then the bell rang in my ears as I quickly looked up. "See you two later." I winked at them and started on my way to the class where everyone was waiting anxiously for me to enter though those doors.

Gaara was the first to look up at me, after seeing the promised clothing accessories a small smirk came across his features. 'Gaara, you are so going to pay for this.' I thought as I looked up at him quickly then to the teacher. The man looked angry with me, I looked up at the time and realized why.

"Hashi! Your late! I expected this from Naruto, but you. Also, what are you wearing?"

"A bet, Iruka"

"So I see, take your seat." Iruka said. I nodded and took my seat next to Gaara, we taught ourselves how to sign language when we were little so we communicated all through class without getting caught. Since we were in the back row we hardly got called on by the teachers.

'Your just getting a kick out of this!' I signed to him.

'Yes, you look so stupid in that. I'm surprised that no one told you to take it off yet.' Gaara signed. We got a few looks from the people beside us wondering what we were doing, but they stayed silent. 'Have you heard of the Akatsuki Boarding school?' Gaara signed.

'Yeah, very popular. Almost impossible to get into. Why?' I asked him, almost everyone whose anyone in this school know about the Akatsuki Boarding school.

'I'm being transfered there.' Gaara simply signed and stopped at that resting his head on her folded arms on the desk. It went on like that all through the day, until you got to your last class.

"What on earth are you wearing?" the male teacher asked.

"A bet, Kakashi sensi." I said as I looked over at him.

"Take it off those cat ears, and tail." he said "No ifs ands or butts." Kakashi said as he lazily looked at his book.

"Alright" I said and took off the cat ears, and tail. 'I should put a bell on the tail, maybe I will make a collar, and paws..' I thought thinking up the whole costume of the cat accessories. The bell finially rang and I walked out not wearing the cat ears or tail. 'What a drag.' I thought picking up some traits from one of my friends.

"Tiger!!!!" someone called me, so I turned around only to be tackled by some fan girls. "Hey got off of Tiger!" the voice said trying to pry the girls off of me. "You alright man?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine Kankuro. Here to pick up Gaara?" I asked him.

"Yeah, seen him 'round?" Kankuro asked.

"No, not since lunch. I heard he was transfering over to the Akatsuki Boarding school. Why?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Kankuro asked shocked.

"No."

"Well I'm not telling." he simply said and threw a 'Good-Bye' over his shoulder as he went off to find his younger brother.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Lost Hope?

**-Declaimer!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO!!!!!!! DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE!!!! I only own one character and /HE/ yes I said 'He' is my own creation Hashi Leo.**

**Tiger Hashi**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

That night father was yelling in my ears, he sounded so bitchy I'd swear he was a fucking girl. Then something in his screaming caught my attention. The man stopped and looked at me.

"Yes, boarding school." he growled dangerously. "I'm transfering you tonight." he stated and walked to the phone.

"Can't it wait until after school?" I quickly put in. He glared down at me, and finally nodded.

"Pack." he growled, I went up to my room and started packing. I called up Itachi on my handless, leaving my cell on my night stand.

"Itachi?" I asked as soon as the other end picked up.

"Yes? What is it Leo?" Itachi asked into his phone.

"I'm being transfered to a boarding school tomorrow after school." I said and looked out my window, tempted to climb out and onto the roof.

"What one?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say. He's planning on cutting all ties to outside communication. Maybe because he hates my guts, and the gory insides of my friends. I have to have communication outside. Can you help me with that?" I asked him.

"I'll see what I can come up with. You won't see me until lunch. Got it?" Itachi said and didn't wait for an answer as he hung up.

"Loud and clear. Please come up with something." I said as I finished my packing. 'First Gaara, now me. What the hell is next?' I thought as I lay sprawled on my bed, knowing this information won't get me to sleep no matter what I tried. Father would come banging on the door early in the morning, my brother would come in next and start planning on what to do with my room. I was glad that I didn't have anything of value, other then the run down junk my father gave me. Really bad. All old, and not worth looking at.

"Get up!" my father did as predicted. I got up and walked out with my bags, before my brother would come in and haras me. I dropped my things at the door and ate quickly knowing him the faster the better. I was already before he even had the chance to put his plate in the sink and I waited at the door so he could drop me off, then pick me up after wards. I've always hated driving with him, but for now I'll let him have his fun.

"So, lil baby moving to a boarding school. Good you need to respect your elders more, and respect me. I hear they train dogs to chase after you if you try to escape." my brother said, I wasn't phased, he was going to get his next. I already had plans of beating them to a bloody pulp, and suffocate them. Then I would be a murderer, so that was absolutly out of the question. 'Itachi, you better have something good.' I thought as we drove to school.

"So you all heard, huh?" I asked as I seen all their faces frown as soon as they saw me. They just nodded.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Sorry for it being so short...and taking a long time on this one. I was having mental writers block on this. It's slowly making it's way back to me, don't worry^^;**


	4. 1 plus 1 equels 2 Personalities

**-Declaimer!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO!!!!!!! DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE!!!! I only own one character and /HE/ yes I said 'He' is my own creation Hashi Leo.**

**Tiger Hashi**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

_"So, lil baby moving to a boarding school. Good you need to respect your elders more, and respect me. I hear they train dogs to chase after you if you try to escape." my brother said, I wasn't phased, he was going to get his next. I already had plans of beating them to a bloody pulp, and suffocate them. Then I would be a murderer, so that was absolutly out of the question. 'Itachi, you better have something good.' I thought as we drove to school._

_"So you all heard, huh?" I asked as I seen all their faces frown as soon as they saw me. They just nodded._

School went by fast, and my friends made a 'Farewell cake' since I was leaving them. It wasn't bad, but leaving them was the worst thing in the whole world. And to think I won't have any contact with them at all! Itachi still hasn't arrived, and time was running out. I was still sitting in my last class, not listening to the poem's, stories, or personal encounter they had for, or with me. They put all that in a box, which I knew was going to be thrown out by my father when he saw it. So I was planing on putting it all in my bag where he never looked.

"I'll miss your smiling face, Tiger Hashi." the girl said before wiping away her tears and placing the page in the small shoe box. She sat down and the next went up, not saying anything, just place an item in the box. Knowing most of the girls, they probly labled the item and had a picture of them with it. Just so I woudn't forget them, also a number or two to call them back. Maybe a few e-mail addresses as well. When they looked at me I would smile for them, and nodded my thanks. They would smile back, wiping away any stray tears and sit down.

"Well, I've nothing to say, or give. The thing I'll say is, 'Missing you already'" he guy said and secretly placed something in the box and sit down. They all knew that I catch anything that seemed out of place, or see the features they give when they hide something. I didn't say anything, only smile at him and nodded. When the last person spoke and place another poem in the box the bell rang. I knew I was going to keep this box, since it had so many items in it more then paper, I just didn't feel like digging in my bag and fish everything out when it scattered.

"Tiger!" I heard someone call as soon as I was near my locker.

"Yeah?" I asked as soon as this person was near.

"Gonna miss that sucker punch 'round here. Everyone knows you can throw a few mean ones at someone." he smiled and handed me something and left. In that school I was classified as the nicest bully anyone can talk to. I had two personalities, one I'm kind, caring, go-lucky, smooth, and fun to talk to. While my other, where I got my nickname Tiger Hashi was Mean, icolated, fighter, insulting, and a back talker. My father would always fear that side of me, so he would consently keep my quiet by beating me.

"Leo, wait here for a minute. Itachi is coming." Naruto called, so I waited with him, my bag full of paper, items, a few boxes. I only hope my father doesn't ask what's in it. A few minutes had passed, and Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and everyone else was gathered around me saying they would miss me, and everything that fit that catagory. They even got, made me something for my trip, and to remember them by.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." Itachi called coming up from my left. "Here, I already programed it for our number's e-mail addreses, and everything of the sort." he told me handing me an I-phone, and something else in a backpack. I looked at him skepticaly and hesintly took the bag, and the phone. "Don't worry, my family will pay for everything." he smiled. I gave a small smiled and took the very first picture with the phone of them.

"Come on, son!" my father called putting an act on. I nodded and followed after him waving to my friends. "What's all that?" he asked still having the act on.

"I brought an extra bag for my things in my locker, forgot I didn't have much." I shrugged lying. Looked like he didn't believe me, but once in the car he didn't bring the subject up ever again. I was in the back, my brother sleeping in the front while my father drove. "I'm going to lay down for a bit, long day." I said.

"Take those shoes off before you do." my father growled out, so I did and rested my head against my bag acting like it was a rock, just so my father knew I was unconfortable. He found joy in that and left me alone. I looked at my new phone making sure my father didn't see it and put it on silent, and put it away in my pocket. I've already transfered everything in my new bag, the poems, items, and boxes. I seen something silver and flat in the bag, but didn't pay much attention to it. A few hours had passed, and I was still fully awake.

"Yes, I'm still awake back here." I said answering a question my father would normaly ask.

"Good," he growled "Were almost there. The sooner you get out of my sight the better." he mumbled the last sentence to himself. I of course caught it, and acted like I didn't hear. I didn't say anything and sat up, acting like I was sore and put my shoes on. I had everything in reach so I can be rushed out of the car. I took a quick look at the new phone, a few missed calls, and texts. I answered the text, and put the phone away.

-:-:-:-

My father dumped me off at the office with my things, my brother was still asleep in the car so he says he couldn't stay long and left.

"What a caring father." the woman said. I tried everything to keep myself from snapping back or rolling my eyes. "Your room." she said handing me a piece of paper and shooed me off. It was now early in the morning, and I knew the name of this school. Akatsuki Boarding school. 'I know they were lying, Gaara isn't in this school. It was only a cover. This is the most expecive school anyone has ever heard. Also it takes only few people in with a certain qualiffication.' I thought as I walked to my room, lugage on hand.

"I hate this already." my 'Tiger' side growled. I ignored it, and kept walking. 'This is a good school, I'll get a proper education. Not that my father cared much about. As long as I'm far away from him, he won't give a shit.' I thought as I arrived at my dorm. The door was black shade with a few red clouds, and a red door nob. That hall was a gray shade, and the carpet was black with red lines on the sides. I walked into the room and seen that it was a blinding white. A blue kitchen, two separet rooms, a small red bathroom.

"That bathroom reminds me of a horor movie." Tiger said.

"What ever." I said and walked to a gray door that was open and looked in it making sure no one was occupying it. It had no one or anything. I chucked my thngs on the bed that had a black spread sheet with red clouds on it.

"What's with the fucking pattern?" Tiger asked.

"Donno." I answered and closed the door and looked at the tings the people gave me. I was right, phone number's, e-mail addresses, poems, stories, necklaces, rings, bracelets, and...a few condoms... I raised a brow at the items.

"Do they think I'm a fucking girl? Rings! Necklaces! BRACELETS!" Tiger exploded.

"Sh, someone might be home." I said as I looked at the items, no emotion on my face. Five minutes later, a knock was at my door. I opened it and looked at this person lazily, he had the same look on his face. 'A fucking red head.' Tiger growled. "Yes?" I asked this stranger.

"Mind keeping it down, brat?" he asked with a bored expresion.

"Of course, sorry about that." I said, he nodded and walked to his room.

"I'm Sasori by the way." he called over his shoulder.

"Nice to fucking meet you." Tiger said.

"What a day." I mumbled and walked to my room leaving a confused red head.

"Odd, two personalities." I heard him say before closing my door.

"I fucking heard that!" Tiger called.

"Oh be quiet Tiger!" I said. Another knock was on my door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Tiger said opening the door.

"You sound like Zetsu," Sasori said.

"Sorry, I'm Leo." I said I seen that he looked confused for a moment but just as it appeared it vanished.

"Hm." Sasori said.

"What the fuck is it now?" Tiger complained hating to be kept in the door.

"Interesting." he said and walked to his room.

"Sorry, I'll try to keep it down!" I said and walked to my room.

"What a waste of fucking time!" Tiger growled as I looked at the rest of the things and putting them on the wall along with my sketches. I could hear Sasori talking to someone, or something either way he was talking about his new room mate. 'Sounded like 'play thing' if you ask me I'd watch out.' Tiger growled. I shrugged it off and continued with what I was doing. "Good thing it's the fucking weekend." Tiger growled out. A knock was at my door, after a knock was at the front door. "What the fuck do you want this time!" Tiger growled out opening the door. I had an emotionless expresion on as I faced two blondes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Holy fuck!" one with slick black hair called out. "What the fuck? How did you change your voice?" he called out.

"Don't go fucking gawking!" Tiger growled.

"There he fucking goes again!" the man said.

"Relax, what is it that you go out of your way to bother me?" I asked a bit more politly.

"This is interesting." the red head spoke.

"Yeah, sounds like Zetsu, un." the other blonde said, his hair was long, and his bang fell over his left eye.

"When did I fucking become interesting?" Tiger growled.

"Since you have two personalities." Sasori said.

"So I see." I said in a bored tone.

"Hey! I heard the news!" a few more people coming in.

"Oh just my fucking luck. More freaks of nature." Tiger growled out.

"Watch your mouth kid!" one of them called, he had a strage skin colour.

"Why the fuck are you so blue?" Tiger sneered looking at the one that spoke not to long ago.

"I said watch it!" said blue man called.

"Bring it Nemo!" Tiger growled out and got into a fighting stance.

"Cool it! I'm not looking for a fight in my kitchen!" Sasori said sternly.

"Sorry." I said and got out of the stance and looked at them all. "Are we done here?" I asked them.

"What the fuck?" the one with slick back hair said. "I swear your sound like fucking Zetsu." the same man said.

"Who are you all again?" I asked them.

"I'm fucking Hidan." the one with slick back blonde hair said.

"Kisame." the blue skined man said.

"Deidara, un." the long blonde hair said with a grin. The other two didn't say anything, nor did I pay attention to them.

"Greetings, I'm Leo." I told them flatly.

"Now get the fuck out of my face before I rip it off your fucking head." Tiger growled out and attempted to slam the door in their face, luckly I stopped it before it happened.

"If you will kindly leave and leave me to my work." I said closing the door only to hear them talk about me.

"Fucking waste of my fucking time!" Tiger growled out.

"Relax, at least show some respect." I said.

"Fucking hate this fucking day!" Tiger growled.

"At least I didn't make any enemies." I said.

"Yet. If that happens I'll fucking mess them up." Tiger growled.

"I'm not looking to get suspended. Keep control Tiger." I said.

"Check your fucking phone, might have gotten something while this was fucking happening." Tiger growled out. I checked and seen that Itachi had texted me. "Says he's done something." Tiger said lowly so other won't over hear. 'It's horrible, I didn't mean it. Please help!' Itachi had texted me when I was reading what happened. I texted back. 'Relax, what happened?' I pushed send and waited for his reply. 'U alone?' he had asked me. 'Ya, just me n da gray 4 walls' I texted. Just then the phone had a warning of an incoming call. I answered and heared Itachi's raspy voice. "Were you fucking crying?" Tiger said not raising his voice.

"It just happened! I..I didn't mean to do it! Please help!" Itachi wailed. Another voice was in the background.

"Relax, what happened?" I asked.

"I..I.." he didn't finish. I waited a few minutes before his crying subsided. "I shot my father, and your brother." he said calmly. I didn't move, even though I hated my brother, and how Itachi's father had treated everyone. But shoting them was way out there. Why would he do that?

"Can you tell me the details?" I asked him.

"Yes, the police are here and want to hear what I have to say. But I wanted to talk to you about it." Itachi said.

"Please continue." I said.

"My father had just gotten home and I was in the kitchen making a sandwich. He greeted me and walked to the living room still in uniform." he paused.

"Right, he head of the police department." I said.

"Yes, the most dependable out there. The door bell rang and he answered it, I walked out and seen it was your brother." he said and I stopped him.

"How long ago was this?" I asked him.

"F..Five minutes ago." he said. "I walked over and seen that he was treatening my father, I interupted and your brother pushed me aside. I..I don't know why but I took my father's gun and shot him. I was so shocked when I did that, I..I was still holding the gun and backing away from my father. He was trying to reasure me, when he reached his hand out for the gun I..I thought of your father and shot him." I heard that he was crying again.

"Itachi, please calm down. You need to relax. I know you would never lie to me, and I know they tapped the phone conversation. But please relax, that's it deep breathes." I said hearing him breathe deeply. "Mind if I tell them what relation I have with my family?" I asked.

"They said yes." Itachi said giving a shuddering breathe.

"Thank you. I will not lie, this is the real relation to me and my family. My mother had died when I was five, those years were the best when she was alive. But when she died, my father took custody, me and him really never had a great relationship, nor did me and my brother. He would always beat me, and I would always run to Itachi's or another friend just to get away and bandage my wounds I got from him. Two nights ago, we were talking about send me to a boarding school, I had no choice but to follow. We set out yesterday after my last say of school and I was dumped here without a good bye from the bastard. Not that I cared much. I've spent most of the day settling myself in, I was unaware of what was happening. I've only just checked my phone and seen Itachi's messages." I said.

"They aprove." Itachi said his voice low.

"It's okay, Itachi. Just take it easy, no need to worry much. It was my brother that provoked you, but you should have kept yourself in check." I said.

"I wish you were here. You were the one to actually control me, keep me calm." Itachi said. I was confused, usually it was the opposite. "What boarding school are you at?" Itachi asked.

"Akatsuki boarding school." I said.

"Is it alright if I would get sent there?" he asked.

"Of course it's alright, I'll look after you." I said.

"They agree to this as my punishment." Itachi said. "I'm going to be sent there tomorrow, wait for me." he said.

"Yes, I'll wait. Don't worry, I'll be here. I won't go anywhere." I said calmly.

"Thanks, I have to go pack now." Itachi said and hung up.

"That bastared just did what I wanted to fucking do." Tiger growled throwing a fit by punching the wall.

"Relax!" I said sternly. "He just had a bad day." I said more calmly.

"Bad day? Bad day? He fucking shot two people!" Tiger growled.

"He was provoked by my brother." I said. "Now quiet! They might be listening!" I said and laid down.

"Wish I beat them to a fucking bloodly pulp before we left." Tiger growled.

"Oddly enough, me too." I said. I looked at the bag where I had the other thing Itachi had given me. I took it out and it was a lap top. I looked at it dumbfounded. "He.." I said not finding the rest of my voice. It had alot of attactments, including an I-pod. On the screen it had a note. 'Take care, we all picked something that could be useful.' It had my friends signiture on it. I shook my head and smiled.

"Hey! Sorry we over heard. Mind if we wait with you tomorrow?" Sasori said knocking on the door.

"Fucking easedroppers." Tiger growled.

"No, just don't get in my way." I called.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**I'm stopping there. Next chapter will have Itachi coming, and I've just realized that I'm going to have some Yaoi in here.....It's for further chapters.**

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi in further chapter's, maybe some lemons. If you don't like the idea of guyxguy then kindly leave. Thanks for your attention^^**


	5. Gaara

**-Declaimer!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO!!!!!!! DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE!!!! I only own one character and /HE/ yes I said 'He' is my own creation Hashi Leo.**

**Tiger Hashi**

**Chapter 6**

**Zetsu speaks "Black Side" **"_White Side_"

Leo Speaks "**Tiger**" "Leo"

* * *

_"It's okay, Itachi. Just take it easy, no need to worry much. It was my brother that provoked you, but you should have kept yourself in check." I said._

_"I wish you were here. You were the one to actually control me, keep me calm." Itachi said. I was confused, usually it was the opposite. "What boarding school are you at?" Itachi asked._

_"Akatsuki boarding school." I said._

_"Is it alright if I would get sent there?" he asked._

_"Of course it's alright, I'll look after you." I said._

_"They agree to this as my punishment." Itachi said. "I'm going to be sent there tomorrow, wait for me." he said._

_"Yes, I'll wait. Don't worry, I'll be here. I won't go anywhere." I said calmly._

_"Thanks, I have to go pack now." Itachi said and hung up._

_"**That bastard just did what I wanted to fucking do**." Tiger growled throwing a fit by punching the wall._

_"Relax!" I said sternly. "He just had a bad day." I said more calmly._

_"**Bad day? Bad day? He fucking shot two people!**" Tiger growled._

_"He was provoked by my brother." I said. "Now quiet! They might be listening!" I said and laid down._

_"**Wish I beat them to a fucking bloody pulp before we left.**" Tiger growled._

_"Oddly enough, me too." I said. I looked at the bag where I had the other thing Itachi had given me. I took it out and it was a lap top. I looked at it dumbfounded. "He.." I said not finding the rest of my voice. It had alot of attactments, including an I-pod. On the screen it had a note. 'Take care, we all picked something that could be useful.' It had my friends signature on it. I shook my head and smiled._

_"Hey! Sorry we over heard. Mind if we wait with you tomorrow?" Sasori said knocking on the door._

_"**Fucking eavesdroppers.**" Tiger growled._

_"No, just don't get in my way." I called._

"Deal." Sasori said. I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling, just thinking of what Itachi had said earlier. 'I was the one to keep him clam. Usually it was him keeping me calm.' I thought.

"**You know, Itachi is fucking right. You were the one to control his fucking temper. I mean the man was like a fucking wild fire ready to be fucking sent loose.**" Tiger growled.

"Tiger not now. Please. I know your speaking logicality but right now, I need to rest." I said and turned to my side looking at the silver lap top.

"**You know they are fucking eavesdropping again. Why not just got out there and fucking say 'Hi' it won't fucking hurt.**" Tiger growled again.

"Would you shut up? There is a reason people call me 'Tiger Hashi' and your one of them. Get on my nerves now and your looking for the night you hate." I growled at Tiger.

"**Oh fucking fine. They are still fucking listening though. Should I go and fucking rough 'em up for you?**" Tiger nearly purred out the words.

"You guys must think I'm insane." I called out ignoring what Tiger had said.

"No, Zetsu is the same way. We're used to it, keep talking it's very amusing." Sasori called. Tiger growled loudly and sat up.

"Chill, he didn't mean any harm to it. **Fuck off, I'll tear him limb from limb!**" Tiger growled out and bust through the door, the eyes had changed from their normal color to that of a tigers. He was growling ferociously and there was no way to stop him.

"So your 'Tiger' we keep hearing about." Sasori mused.

"**Shut the fuck up before I shut it up for you bitch.**" Tiger growled and took a threatening step forward.

"I see he is just as fowled mouthed as Hidan, and act's like Zetsu." Sasori smirked. "I wonder whom else he would remind me of." Sounded like he didn't care what happened to him. Tiger gave a growl and kept quiet, my eyes turning to their normal color. I blinked a few times wondering how I got out here.

"What the hell?" I said still confused. When the 'Tiger' took over, I loose myself to him completely and I have no memories from him, only my time in my mind.

"Well that is new. Not completely like Zetsu." Sasori said.

"No, I'm different. 'Tiger' will be quiet for quiet sometime, so may as well get to know some of you." I said lazily and sat down in between Sasori and another person. "Since you know some of my past, how 'bout I know some of yours." I said to them.

I've spent the rest of the night with the other's just talking, now it was mid day and I was waiting for Itachi's arrival. I've been out here since six in the morning, Sasori, my room mate didn't notice I was gone until he went to wake me up 'round noon. Of course I wasn't there, I was still outside not moving from my spot on the steps.

"How long have you been out here?" Sasori asked.

"Since six in the morning." I answered, the tiger was still quiet, probably still fuming.

"Really? When you said you would wait for him, I didn't think it would be in the morning." he said sitting down beside me.

"Hn." was my only reply, I didn't feel like talking right now. As a matter of fact, that was the most I talked to another person for so long. It was rather strange. I mean I talked to lots of girls, but other people, not so much. Just then a police cruiser drove up to the school, I looked through the windshield and found Itachi's smiling face. I smiled back and stood up walking to the car. He immediately got out and ran towards me. I was taken aback at his reaction, he never acted like this, he was usually the calm, silent type that stayed out of everyone's business. Now he's running to me with arms wide open for a hug. I had no choice but to hug back since he just grabbed me and never let go.

"Don't leave." I heard him whisper, and his grip tightened. I looked over at the cop that stood beside his car and nodded to him. He left Itachi's bags beside us and left us alone, it was a good ten minutes before Itachi had finally let me go. I've noticed that his usually onyx eyes were now red from crying. My shirt felt wet, probably from his tears. I didn't even know he was crying, probably didn't want to worry me.

"Let's get you registered." I said and turned to walk, not before he grabbed my hand and followed me.

I was getting Itachi settled in his dorm when a knock was heard at the door. "I have it Itachi, finish unpacking." I said and walked towards the door and opened it. I stood frozen.

"Hey, heard you were coming to this school." a smooth distant voice said to me. "Too bad to what happened to your brother, although somehow I wish it was me who shot him and not Itachi."

"Gaara, what the hell?" I said finally out of my stunned shock.

"**What the hell! You bastard.**" Tiger growled out.

"He shows up more then usual. Now that your finally away from your father your free to let him loose?" Gaara said then looked behind me. "Hi, Itachi." he nodded to the raven haired man.

"**Damn you, why didn't you come see us?**" Tiger growled out and stepped aside so the blood colored haired man could enter the dorm room.

"You know where I stay, you come and visit me." Gaara smirked. I shook my head then smiled. How was it that we could never stay mad at him? Who knew.

END CHAPTER 6

I know...not a very good chapter....but anyways, this will be on hiatus. Or how ever you spell it... Sorry, but I'm just not getting any inspiration for this story. I know you all can think up over a thousand for this, if you do then send me some ideas^^;

R&R

Or Whatever

Later...much later.


	6. Attention!

**Attention!**

Sorry, but Tiger Hashi is Discontinued until further notice. I'm just not getting inspiration for this story. I'm also re-writing Capture of the Flame, and working on my other stories. Like Black Rose, Izo No Leo, Howling Wolf, and University. Thanks for your understanding, and I know I'll loose some of you who were watching this story^w^;


End file.
